


Constellations

by imgoingtohellforthis



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: I LOVE PRE-TFA REY LUKE AND BEN SO MUCH OKAY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingtohellforthis/pseuds/imgoingtohellforthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set about 15 years before the events of The Force Awakens. Luke, Rey, and Ben are called back to the planet where it all started- looking for an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

Luke could feel the twin suns of Tattonie at his back, warming his skin even under layer upon layer of robes. His sandaled feet treaded the glistening sand, rough and rocky beneath his toes. The air smelled faintly of long gone bonfire and familiarity- of a place he had not returned to in decades. But while Aunt Beru's smile and Biggs's comforting laugh were long gone, there was something still calling him back. Calling him home. 

Rey Skywalker tugged on her fathers ears impatiently, wiggling around like lothcat on his shoulders. "Daaaaaad, are we almost there yet?" The little girl kicked her feet in the air and produced a painfully sour face, obviously annoyed at the lack of excitement going on. 

In front of him, the older boy accompanying them stopped in his tracks. "She's right, Uncle. It's been two days and nothing but..." The expression Ben Solo produced was even less charming then Rey's. "...sand." 

Luke's own mouth perked into a smile. He had always been the optimistic one among them. "We're getting close Ben, I can feel it. I know we are. You must trust in me, and most importantly of all, trust in the force." He leaned a bit on his lightly bent walking stick, becoming eye level with the prickly teenager. The boy scoffed, turning his head to stare out towards the seemingly never ending desert. "Doesn't seem like it." Luke put a hand on his nephew's shoulder, his eyes soft. "The force has many secrets Ben." The boy looked up at his uncle, the legend, Luke Skywalker himself, and crossed his arms. "Well, I want answers, Uncle. I want to know WHY we couldn't have just taken a speeder over this wasteland so we wouldn't have to track through this sand hell with Rey. I mean LOOK at her. She's SUFFERING." Ben pointed at Rey, who was happily playing with a butterfly above her fathers head, making spitting noises with her tongue and laughing, pulling at her fathers hair.   
"Dad, look, I made a friend!" 

Seeing his source was failing to prove his statement, Ben rolled his eyes, as Luke attempted to hold back bowels of laughter. "You know what I want to know?" He asked, a mischievous smirk appearing on his slightly wrinkled face. "What's under those Skywalker curls!" Luke tickled his nephew, and Ben fell to the ground as Luke playfully ruffled the boys hair. Rey untangled herself from her fathers own mass of curls to join him, pulling at her cousins robes and squealing in delight as he surprisingly returned the laughter. Is was somewhat of a rare sight to see Ben Solo throw back his head in pure delight.

Luke knew this, and smiled. 

"Uncleeeee, Reyyyyy, stoPpp!!" 

Luke responded with a hearty laugh that shook the desert to its core, overflowing it with a fathers joy, a masters love, and the light of the living force. 

He stood up and shook himself free of the dust covering his robes, his heart bursting with love for the two small Jedi he considered his own. 

'We make quite a family, don't we.'

Ben continued to roll in the sand, Rey still pulling his face and tickling his ears, squeeing in delight. When we was able to regain himself again, the older boy used the force to control the dunes, lifting Rey high into the purple sky as she rode the little mountain of desert sand, giggling and crying out, as if on her own little crusade. 

The playful quarrel ended with the two cousins laying opposite ways in the sand, their arms and legs stretched out as they made angels in the red dust. 

Luke sat watching them, his most precious students, his flesh and blood, with contentness in his heart. The most powerful light from the suns could never warm his soul as much as they did. Ben was growing into a strong and willful wielder, and Rey echoed the force itself, as if nature galloped through her veins. There were no words to describe how proud of them he was. 

Realizing it was nearing sunset, Luke began to walk towards their destination again. "Come along younglings, we'll be running short on daylight soon." A small smirk touched the corner of his mouth. "Younglings? Who are you calling a youngling?" Luke didn't need to see Ben's expression to tell he was already up on his feet and ready to tussle. The boy quickly reached his master, nudging his side. Rey now resided on Ben's shoulders, half-asleep in her cousins now sand-covered hair. 

Luke looked to the setting Suns as he replied,"You still have much to learn my padawan, so many-"   
Ben rolled his eyes,"You're starting to sound like master Yoda, old man." 

The three continued on, trekking up the dunes as the night closed in. The temperature began to drop, and Luke was beginning to worry. He could feel the anxiety coming off Ben in waves, as the two of them searched for some kind of shelter. Luke knew better then most people that nightfall on Tatooine was a recipe for disaster. Tuskan Raiders, Jawa's, the occasional bounty hunter, and the various animals that scoured the desert would be more than happy to make a meal out of the wandering Jedi. He was aware that Ben and himself could probably handle a night on their own, but he didn't want to chance it with little Rey at their side. 

"Ben, stop." 

Luke put a hand on his nephews shoulder, who turned around sharply. 

"Uncle, we can't stop here! We need to find shelter for Rey! It's too dangerous to be out in the open!"

The boys cloaked figure was almost indistinguishable from the darkness of the night, but his big golden-brown eyes shimmered like the moon itself up at Luke, swimming with concern for his little cousin. "We have to keep moving." 

Luke shook his head, and leaned forward to place Rey on the cool surface of the dunes, before sitting down himself. "We need to use the force, Ben. I've come to believe it's the only way we can find what we're looking for." 

After a moment, Ben reluctantly obeyed, plopping himself down beside his master, the disapproval in his owl-like eyes sharp. Ben had always been one to rely on personal power and instinct, rather then the source of his abilities. 

As Rey dozed in the sand, wrapped in Luke's cloak, master and apprentice meditated. Luke could feel the energy of everything around him- the sand, rocks, meager shrubs, even the mountains miles in the distance. He could hear the swift breathing of a fox, and the shuffling of a bantha, along with his daughters own snores and Ben's frustration. He concentrated harder, forcing himself deep into the world of the force, stretching his signal as far as was possible. Still...

"I got it!" Ben shot up from his spot on the dunes, and as Luke opened his eyes, he felt triumph eroding off of the boy in waves. He scooped up Rey in his arms, who grumbled softly in her sleep, and ran forward into the desert night. 

"Ben! Don't go far, what have you discovered?" Luke hurried to catch up to where his eager apprentice had stopped short in his tracks. 

"Here, uncle. She's here. I can feel it." Bewilderment reflected in Luke's eyes as he sensed it too, not knowing why he had not felt it in meditation. A strong pull, a calling almost, like the feeling of coming home after a long journey, seemed to tug at him from deep within his very core. He knew Ben was right. This was their destination. 

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, sand softly swirling in spirals around their feet like a small storm. Luke could feel the dust and dirt glide around him as Ben closed his eyes and held Rey close, who whimpered softly. Luke stared up into the vortex, sending a silent prayer to his father. This was his legacy, after all. 

 

After a few moments of turbulence, the wind and sand subsided, leaving only a small hut in its wake. Luke watched as Rey blinked open her eyes in wonder, and he knew she could feel the strong pull of the force within the shelter before them, just as well as he could. 

Ben was the first to step forward, shielding Rey in his robes, as he lightly tapped the door. 

Nothing. 

Immediately annoyed, he began to vigorously pound at the door. "Come on old lady! We have a little kid with us and-" 

The door slowly creaked open. 

Luke chuckled to himself, this was very much like her. Always playing tricks. 

Ben poked his head inside, and Luke immediately was hit with a blast of incense and perfumes. He lightly moved Ben to the side, before stepping inside himself. 

It was dark and musky, the sent of spices and flowers tickling at his nostrils. He quickly looked around, only able to see the outlines of baskets and trinkets hanging from the ceiling. But the force told him she was here. 

"I see you've finally found me, skyguy." 

A figure stepped out of the shadows, eyes glittering icy blue, and age-old skin the color of clay. Ben gasped as she came into view, and Luke knew the boy recognized her at once. 

"Y-you're Ahsoka Tano! Y-you were my grandfathers apprentice!" 

He moved his hands as he spoke, eyes sparkling in delight as the product of his idols teaching stood before him. 

The old woman smirked and put a hand on her boney hip. "I am much more then my relationship to a man, young Skywalker." 

She reached out a hand and pitched the boys cheek, who pulled back in annoyance. "Hey! Didn't my grandfather teach you to respect your fellow Jedi!" 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "First of all, you're a long way from becoming a Jedi, little boy. And second, your grandfather's literal motto was 'fuck the council.' so no." 

Ben pouted and pushed his way inside, beginning to investigate the old masters living space. Luke turned toward Ahsoka, who's mischievous expression had faded to warmth and kindness. 

"It's good to see you, Luke."

Luke was suddenly pulled into an embrace he did not expect, the older woman's hands tangled in his hair and her arms wrapped around his neck. Luke returned the hug and wondered how long it had been since she had been in contact with another sentient being. He felt her force presence swirl around him, tired and sad and longing for a different time. 

When Ahsoka released him from her grasp, Luke stepped back and picked up his daughter, handing her to his old friend. Rey stared up at the torgruta woman with big green eyes in wonder, and Luke recalled that she had never seen someone like Ahsoka before. 

He could still hear Ben shifting through the hut as he watched Rey and Ahsoka interact. The little girl reached up to touch the woman's long, winding lekku, and in return the old woman playful danced her fingers along the girls hair buns. Rey smiled and laughed, pressing her forehead to Ahsokas, looking into her ageless eyes, and Luke saw an instant connection being born. 

"She's wonderful, Luke." Ahsoka smiled, her force presence now erupting with love and light, as she rocked the little girl in her arms. 

Luke beamed as Ahsoka motioned for him to come inside, while singing a soft lullaby to Rey. 

As the three moved their way through the elaborate tapestries that hung in the doorway, Luke couldn’t help but feel Ben was getting himself into trouble. 

As figured, the second Luke and Ahsoka stepped into the main section of the living space, they were met with a demanding Ben. The boy stood promptly at the door, shoulders back, head up, mouth pulled into his signature pout. In his hand he held a shimmering object. Luke knew what it was right away and sighed. It was natural his apprentice would feel a pull to such a thing as that. After all…

“Yes, mister nosey?” 

This time he could feel Ahsoka was starting to get actually annoyed, as it was clear the boy had rummaged through some of her things. Luke made a mental note to scold him later. 

“Is the sarcasm I’ve expressed towards you in the full thirty second’s you’ve known me starting to offend you, itty bitty Skywalker?” Her tone was condescending and humorous, so much so that even Rey giggled at the sight of her dumbfounded cousin. 

“I-I-I” Ben was frozen in embarrassment and tried to form a complete sentence, ultimately failing after about a whole minute of attempting to speak. This nearly had Ahsoka on the floor. 

After regaining herself, she waved a hand toward two patchwork couches by the corner of the wall. “Come on kid, sit down. I’ll tell you what it is you're holding.” 

Ben shut his mouth and followed Ahsoka, and Luke followed not far behind. 

He sat next to the older woman on one couch, while a still beet-red Ben Solo and Rey sat opposite from them. He watched as Rey dangled her feet and nudged her cousin, nagging him to hold her hand during “story time” in case it was scary. Ben reluctantly agreed. 

“Show it to me.” Said Ahsoka, leaning forward and waiting for Ben to return her artifact. Ben obeyed, holding out his arm and opening his palm to reveal a shimming stone, white a reflective of every color around him. 

Luke watched Ben swallow his pride and ask, “Master, where did this come from? Why was I so…drawn to it?” 

Ahsoka took the precious stone from the boy, turning it over in her hands. At it’s touch, Luke felt her presence harden again, and coldness return to her. 

“It was my master’s, your grandfather’s. He gave it to me on my fifteenth birthday, as a gift. It’s a force sensitive stone, Ben.” 

Ben’s eyes widened with curiosity, and not wanting to take the stone from Ahsoka again, (he didn’t dare) he stretched his neck, straining to get another glimpse. Luke found it strange how his student was so fascinated with the past, as it was so undeniably ruthless. He knew the boy wasn’t just interested in history. There was something else he wanted. 

“The stone was Anakin’s master’s, before him, as well. Now that I think about it, he is your namesake, isn’t he?” Said Ahsoka, this time making sure eye contact with the inthralled Ben, who breathed, “Master Kenobi…” 

Ahsoka nodded, and began to strike up a conversation with the boy. At peace knowing the two weren’t going to kill each other, Luke fixed his attention on his daughter, who was still holding Ben’s hand despite being completely uninterested in what was happening. 

“…Master Ahsoka, have you seen grandfather- I mean Anakin- lately? You know, like the legends say. As a ghost in the force,.have you seen him? What about Master Kenobi?” 

Ben’s sudden obscure question lured Luke away from his daughter and back to Ahsoka, who at those words looked like she had been struck down. She was silent for a few moments, before returning an answer to the curious Skywalker boy. Her eye’s now glazed over and staring into the distace, Luke could feel her reaching into the force, her presence carving deep into its existence, searching. For what, he did not know. 

Finally, after what seemed like eons of stagnancy, the old woman spoke. 

“Anakin and Obi wan dance on the hills each night, intertwined in each other, singing songs meant for immortals, sparkling in the distance.” 

Her poetic words sounded out of place for someone who had just repeatedly sassed Ben Solo, and at the same time, Luke understood. He had spent much time with the woman, and he knew that it was hard for her not to think about the people she had left behind in her past. Her family.

Ben pressed forward, obviously not sensing Ahsoka’s force presence drifting. 

“So? What to they say? Do they know about me?” 

She shifted uncomfortably, and Luke began to speak, before Ahsoka started again, cutting him off.

“They are silent ghosts, my boy. They do not speak, but communicate only to each other in a sign language of stars I cannot understand.” 

Ben sat back in his seat, obviously stunned and disappointed. Rey, sensing this, squeezed his hand tighter. 

After a moment of contemplation, Ashoka placed the stone in Ben’s lap. 

“He’d want you to have it, I’m sure.” 

Ben blinked in surprised before taking it in his hands again. “T-thank you.” He looked down at the artifact, then back at Ahsoka, who seemed to have recoiled into her own headspace. 

Noticing this, Luke stood up, and ushered his family to follow him. “It’s late my children, and we must rest. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.” 

 

As Luke and the children slept, Ahsoka swept off into the night, longing to see her masters gallop across the sky once more. 

But that night, only darkness came. 

 

… 

 

Ben and Luke followed Ahsoka up the mountainside, who had a sleepy Rey strapped to her back. It was Dawn, and already the nastily hot suns were starting to boil the landscape. 

Luke could feel the force was strong in these mountains- life in the form of plants and animals resided on both the inside and the outside, and something else, something he couldn’t quite put a finger on, pulled at him as well. 

As they reached the peak, the suns blinded Luke for a moment, before he steadied himself and pulled his body to the top- this was their destination. He could hear Ben’s swift intake of breath at the scene before them. 

"T-this is where we're going to train? It's...incredible!" 

And Ben was right. It was as if the whole planet was laid out before them. The sight of every nook, cranny, crater, city and water body looked like a painting, or a beautifully completed puzzle. Luke had never seen the planet as pleasing to look at, but this...this was beyond that. 

His attention was torn from the view to where Rey was struggling to break free of Ahsokas back. "What's errybody staring at, dad?" 

Ahsoka herself, enthralled by the sight, seemed to have almost forgotten about the girl. 

"Oh honey! I'm sorry! Here, have a look." 

The woman reached behind her and pulled Rey up on her shoulders, who immediately gasped upon seeing the view. 

"Ben do you see! Do you see how pretty, Ben?"

Ben nodded, not moving his eyes, as he was still overtaken by the scene in front of him. 

Strands of hair from the Skywalker girl's messy buns flew around her in a swirl of wind, and in return she smiled wider then Luke had ever seen before. 

"So, you kids ready to start learning!?" 

...

 

Luke awoke from his exhaust induced sleep to find himself in a pile of Skywalkers. Next to him, Ben snored loudly, and to his side, Ahsoka heavily leaned on the boys shoulder, her arm going around both him and Luke. Rey lay spread across all three of them, her little chest raising and falling, her cheeks rosy against the sunset. 

It was a lovely feeling, and although the heat from the suns still lingered, the warmth from his family was irreplaceable. He closed his eyes, treasuring this moment in time, willing the force to make it immaculate. 

Ahsoka's training wasn't like anything Luke taught at the temple, but surprisingly more vigorous. He didn't expect someone of Ahsoka's age to be so fit, but there she was, kicking Ben Solo's pride stuffed ass like it was nothing. 

Luke smiled and propped his head so that his chin was on the top of Bens head, letting the boy drift to meet his shoulder. He reached out a hand to Rey, beginning to undo her buns. They were past messy, reaching a point of resembling a birds nest. Luke gently wove his veined hands through his daughters hair, untangling it and tying it back together. 

As he tied the last bun, something caught the corner of his eye. He looked up, expecting to see something, but there was nothing. Although in Luke's experience, he knew "nothing" was always something. 

He stared attentively at the sky, which has now fallin into a purple dusk, searching for an answer. It was times like these that Ben would shake his head and call him a "paranoid old man," but Luke was beginning to wonder if his experience with Ahsoka had maybe changed his mind about the force. 

Luke closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling, his being becoming one with the living force. It was then, that he felt it. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw them. 

They seemed to be clusters at first, masses of twinkling lights dancing in the amethyst sky. Then, they began to take shape- what looked like two men appeared before him, shimmering and shuffling and busting with starlight. They stood still, only for a moment, before wisping away like a pack of fireflies, twirling back into their unrecognizable celestial forms. 

Luke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was the first time he'd seen his father and old master in over twenty years. The sight of them brought tears to his dusty blue eyes, and he prayed silently to them, to watch over his precious family. 

And just like that, they were gone, running off into the night as if on an otherworldly mission of their own. 

Luke felt Ahsoka shift from Ben's other side, and the torgruta woman let out a loud yawn before turning to Luke, a toothy smile spread across her wrinkled face. "Goodmorning Skyguy. How long have you been up?" She stretched her arms and tipped her head quizzically to her side. 

"Just a few moments," replied Luke, his voice touched with emotion. "You'll never believe what I saw, snips."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends I KNOW THIS ISNT CRACK WHAT A DISSAPOINTMENT IM SORRY??? But alas this fic is 100% drug free and a gift to my friend tumblr user kcrra, MY ONE TRUE LOVE TBFH?????? Anyway, hope you guys enjoy ^.^


End file.
